


On Edge

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	On Edge

You had been teasing him all night long, your clothes perfectly flattering your body as you leaned against the bar and watched the people around you dance and talk. To be fair, it wasn’t even your intention to tease the God of Thunder but Thor couldn’t help and let his eyes wander over your body, loving the way the dim light made your skin glow, shadows dancing across your features as you laughed at something Sam said to you. In his eyes, it should be himself standing beside you, being the reason for those beautiful melodies to escape your mouth, he was your boyfriend after all, even if no one but the two of you knew about your relationship. Not that you didn’t want to tell them, but things were already complicated at the Avengers compound without any team members dating so you kept things to yourselves. Plus, you knew for a fact that your friends would start to tease Thor and you to no end, especially Tony, that little shit. So you kept things behind locked doors, stealing soft kisses when no one was near and sneaking into each others rooms as night.  
“Everything alright there, buddy? Looking a bit tense,” Tony interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to the conversation he previously had with the billionaire and Steve. But as much as he tried to focus on the conversation before him, he couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting over to you, catching you looking his way as well.

Thor was a handsome man, you couldn’t deny that, and he had this ability to put absolutely no effort into his looks and still take your breath away with his appearance. So, naturally, you couldn’t help but throw some glances in his direction whenever you were certain no one was watching you, your eyes taking in the way he sat on one of the leather couches, broad shoulders tense as he appeared to be focused on the conversation he had with Steve and Tony, his jaw tightening whenever he took a sip from his drink. Images from nights before spend with the Asgardian flashed in your mind, reminding you of his name leaving your mouth like a prayer while his hard thrusts were shaking your body.  
“(Y/N)? You there?” Your eyes snapped back to Sam, a smirk stretching over his face.  
“Sorry, I was-“  
“Busy daydreaming about Hammer Man over there?” he teased you, “Just tell him, (Y/N). Something about the way he keeps looking over here tells me he feels the same way that you do.”  
Sam was, obviously, completely clueless about your relationship and since you wanted to keep it that way you decided to just go with it, letting him stay in his state of unknowing.

Standing up with a huff of annoyance, Thor excused himself from Tony and Steve and made his way over to you, twisting through the different people until he finally reached the bar only to find Sam long gone and you sitting alone on one of the barstools with a drink in your hand.  
“Can I talk to you in private?” His deep and husky voice sent shivers down your spine as his breath hit your skin, goosebumps rising on your skin.  
Knocking back your drink you slipped off the barstool before turning around to face your boyfriend, “Sure”.

Next thing you knew Thor pushed you into your room, your lips basically melted together as his hands softly tugged on your hair, causing the most beautiful moan to spill from your lips which gave your boyfriend the opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth. Your back slammed into the hard wooden door after he kicked it close and spinning you around, Thor’s lips vigorously attacking your neck, his beard deliciously rubbing against your soft skin, while his right hand snaked its way down your body, only stopping to squeeze the flesh of your hips before his fingers dipped underneath the waistband of your underwear, teasing your wet folds. The rough pad of his pointer gently flickered over your clit, your knees buckling in response as you clung onto the God, a low moan escaping you.  
“So needy, my love,” Thor chuckled at you, removing his hand from your hair to lift you up and wrap your legs around his waist, pressing you even harder against the door to keep you in place, his left hand propped up against the doorframe to avoid himself from crushing you, his tall and muscular frame towering over you.  
“Fuck-“ Your moan interrupted you as Thor let one of his fingers sink into your tight heat, perfectly stroking your walls as you threw your head back against the door, biting down on your lip to muffle your moans.  
“Let me hear you, (Y/N), don’t quiet yourself,” Thor mumbled before nibbling on your earlobe, drawing a soft gasp from you, his eyes lighting up in amazement as your whimpers reached his ears.  
“So beautiful,” he mumbled as he added a second finger, moving his fingers in and out of you, skimming against your sweet spot with every thrust. Tightly, you wrapped your hand around his forearm, your nails digging into his skin and leaving crescent marks as the palm of his hand bumped against your clit, pleasure shooting through you as his rough skin brushed against your bundle of nerves. Your back arched off the door, Thor’s hand moving from the doorframe to your ass to keep you in place, his fingers squeezing your soft flesh as your legs began to shake in reaction to the hot white pleasure shooting through your body.  
With every push, every stroke of his fingers you felt yourself getting closer and closer to your release, loud moans echoing off the walls of your bedroom. At that point you didn’t care about the risk of people walking past your room and hearing you repeat the God’s name like a mantra, mixed together with the most sinful noises, the only thing that mattered where Thor’s fingers inside you as you were chasing after your high. Just as you felt yourself starting to tip over the edge your boyfriend suddenly removed his fingers from your heat, leaving you a whimpering mess as he set you back down on the floor, your legs trembling as you watched Thor walk into your bathroom, quickly washing your juices off his fingers.  
“What the fuck?” you gaped at the tall man, obviously irritated by his behaviour.  
“That’s what you get for teasing me all night long, my love,” Thor pressed a quick kiss to your temple, slightly pushing you aside so he could walk through your door into the hallway, making his way back to the party. Completely in shock, your eyes were glued to his frame, glaring at him up until he turned around a corner and disappeared out of your view.  
“What the actual hell?” you whispered to yourself, throwing up your hands in pure exasperation, looking and feeling like a complete and utter mess from not being able to finish off.  
“Oh, that little shit.”


End file.
